duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra V Master Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 11th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master. dmr11-v1.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury - V1/V2 dmr11-㊙v1a.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury - ㊙V1a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v1b.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury - ㊙V1b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v1c.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury - ㊙V1c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-v2.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory - V2/V2 dmr11-㊙v2a.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory - ㊙V2a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v2b.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory - ㊙V2b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v2c.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory - ㊙V2c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-s1.jpg|Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard - S1/S5 dmr11-s2.jpg|"Mastermind" - S2/S5 dmr11-s3.jpg|Global Rise, Show Must Go-on - S3/S5 dmr11-s4.jpg|Meteorite Ryusei the Flash - S4/S5 dmr11-s5.jpg|Testa Rossa, Last Burning - S5/S5 dmr11-1.jpg|Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon - 1/55 dmr11-2.jpg|Brahmin, Mantra Pope - 2/55 dmr11-3.jpg|Electraglide, Fallen Left God - 3/55 dmr11-4.jpg|Metamorphose, Demon Right God - 4/55 dmr11-5.jpg|Kaiser Prince, Flame Dragon Prince - 5/55 dmr11-6.jpg|British ROCK, Shentonginus - 6/55 dmr11-6m.jpg|British ROCK, Shentonginus - 6/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-7.jpg|Lance of Tonginus - 7/55 dmr11-8.jpg|Michaela Jenne, Miss Universe - 8/55 dmr11-9.jpg|Stonegord, General Guard - 9/55 dmr11-10.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch - 10/55 dmr11-11.jpg|Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet - 11/55 dmr11-12.jpg|Vossradish, Mantra's Admiral - 12/55 dmr11-13.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber - 13/55 dmr11-13m.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber - 13/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-14.jpg|Ultimate Outrage Legend - 14/55 dmr11-15.jpg|Dekaburu, Izanai's Bonds - 15/55 dmr11-16.jpg|Shantsuai, Inga's Transgression - 16/55 dmr11-17.jpg|Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire - 17/55 dmr11-18.jpg|Faerie Shower - 18/55 dmr11-18m.jpg|Faerie Shower - 18/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-19.jpg|Curse of Resurrection and Clash - 19/55 dmr11-20.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton - 20/55 dmr11-20m.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton - 20/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-21.jpg|Wired, Spirit Knight Right God - 21/55 dmr11-21m.jpg|Wired, Spirit Knight Right God - 21/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-22.jpg|Duralumin, Eccentric Wall - 22/55 dmr11-23.jpg|Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God - 23/55 dmr11-23m.jpg|Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God - 23/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-24.jpg|Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall - 24/55 dmr11-25.jpg|Wickerman, Eccentric Wall - 25/55 dmr11-26.jpg|Katsudon GO!, Victorage - 26/55 dmr11-26m.jpg|Katsudon GO!, Victorage - 26/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-27.jpg|Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall - 27/55 dmr11-28.jpg|Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall - 28/55 dmr11-29.jpg|Pepper, Oracle Guardian - 29/55 dmr11-30.jpg|Conflict of Defense and Slashing - 30/55 dmr11-31.jpg|Carol's Flying Live - 31/55 dmr11-32.jpg|Terraform, Kenda Magic - 32/55 dmr11-33.jpg|Donide Rattera, Matchless Divine Destruction - 33/55 dmr11-34.jpg|Prin, Shining Nyan Nyan - 34/55 dmr11-35.jpg|Twill, Inga's Miko - 35/55 dmr11-36.jpg|Ultimate Defense Command Code 777 - 36/55 dmr11-37.jpg|Patchigi, Mench Gantsuke - 37/55 dmr11-38.jpg|Frappuccino, Karma's Freeze - 38/55 dmr11-39.jpg|Wakame Zeal, Mystery Monk - 39/55 dmr11-40.jpg|Brain Typhoon - 40/55 dmr11-41.jpg|Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration - 41/55 dmr11-42.jpg|Kinako, Familia's Defenseless - 42/55 dmr11-43.jpg|Pokapoka Hammer - 43/55 dmr11-44.jpg|Koenig, Burning Ring - 44/55 dmr11-45.jpg|Punska - 45/55 dmr11-46.jpg|Flame Suicide Bomb - 46/55 dmr11-46m.jpg|Flame Suicide Bomb - 46/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-47.jpg|Eagle, the Chief - 47/55 dmr11-48.jpg|Ice, Glacier Faerie - 48/55 dmr11-49.jpg|Cobble, Familia's Bonds - 49/55 dmr11-50.jpg|Gattsuri Gattsuman - 50/55 dmr11-51.jpg|Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami - 51/55 dmr11-51m.jpg|Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami - 51/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-52.jpg|Doination, Explosive Spirit Knight - 52/55 dmr11-53.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat - 53/55 dmr11-53m.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat - 53/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-54.jpg|Erekiter, Biribiri Yard - 54/55 dmr11-55.jpg|Allium, Iron Chef - 55/55 dmr11-v1.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury V1/V2 dmr11-㊙v1a.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury ㊙V1a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v1b.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury ㊙V1b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v1c.jpg|Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury ㊙V1c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-v2.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory V2/V2 dmr11-㊙v2a.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory ㊙V2a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v2b.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory ㊙V2b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-㊙v2c.jpg|Katsumaster, Outrage Victory ㊙V2c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr11-s1.jpg|Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard S1/S5 dmr11-s2.jpg|"Mastermind" S2/S5 dmr11-s3.jpg|Global Rise, Show Must Go-on S3/S5 dmr11-s4.jpg|Meteorite Ryusei the Flash S4/S5 dmr11-s5.jpg|Testa Rossa, Last Burning S5/S5 dmr11-1.jpg|Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon 1/55 dmr11-2.jpg|Brahmin, Mantra Pope 2/55 dmr11-3.jpg|Electraglide, Fallen Left God 3/55 dmr11-4.jpg|Metamorphose, Demon Right God 4/55 dmr11-5.jpg|Kaiser Prince, Flame Dragon Prince 5/55 dmr11-6.jpg|British ROCK, Shentonginus 6/55 dmr11-6m.jpg|British ROCK, Shentonginus 6/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-7.jpg|Lance of Tonginus 7/55 dmr11-8.jpg|Michaela Jenne, Miss Universe 8/55 dmr11-9.jpg|Stonegord, General Guard 9/55 dmr11-10.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch 10/55 dmr11-11.jpg|Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet 11/55 dmr11-12.jpg|Vossradish, Mantra's Admiral 12/55 dmr11-13.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber 13/55 dmr11-13m.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber 13/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-14.jpg|Ultimate Outrage Legend 14/55 dmr11-15.jpg|Dekaburu, Izanai's Bonds 15/55 dmr11-16.jpg|Shantsuai, Inga's Transgression 16/55 dmr11-17.jpg|Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire 17/55 dmr11-18.jpg|Faerie Shower 18/55 dmr11-18m.jpg|Faerie Shower 18/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-19.jpg|Curse of Resurrection and Clash 19/55 dmr11-20.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton 20/55 dmr11-20m.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton 20/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-21.jpg|Wired, Spirit Knight Right God 21/55 dmr11-21m.jpg|Wired, Spirit Knight Right God 21/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-22.jpg|Duralumin, Eccentric Wall 22/55 dmr11-23.jpg|Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God 23/55 dmr11-23m.jpg|Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God 23/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-24.jpg|Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall 24/55 dmr11-25.jpg|Wickerman, Eccentric Wall 25/55 dmr11-26.jpg|Katsudon GO!, Victorage 26/55 dmr11-26m.jpg|Katsudon GO!, Victorage 26/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-27.jpg|Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall 27/55 dmr11-28.jpg|Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall 28/55 dmr11-29.jpg|Pepper, Oracle Guardian 29/55 dmr11-30.jpg|Conflict of Defense and Slashing 30/55 dmr11-31.jpg|Carol's Flying Live 31/55 dmr11-32.jpg|Terraform, Kenda Magic 32/55 dmr11-33.jpg|Donide Rattera, Matchless Divine Destruction 33/55 dmr11-34.jpg|Prin, Shining Nyan Nyan 34/55 dmr11-35.jpg|Twill, Inga's Miko 35/55 dmr11-36.jpg|Ultimate Defense Command Code 777 36/55 dmr11-37.jpg|Patchigi, Mench Gantsuke 37/55 dmr11-38.jpg|Frappuccino, Karma's Freeze 38/55 dmr11-39.jpg|Wakame Zeal, Mystery Monk 39/55 dmr11-40.jpg|Brain Typhoon 40/55 dmr11-41.jpg|Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration 41/55 dmr11-42.jpg|Kinako, Familia's Defenseless 42/55 dmr11-43.jpg|Pokapoka Hammer 43/55 dmr11-44.jpg|Koenig, Burning Ring 44/55 dmr11-45.jpg|Punska 45/55 dmr11-46.jpg|Flame Suicide Bomb 46/55 dmr11-46m.jpg|Flame Suicide Bomb 46/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-47.jpg|Eagle, the Chief 47/55 dmr11-48.jpg|Ice, Glacier Faerie 48/55 dmr11-49.jpg|Cobble, Familia's Bonds 49/55 dmr11-50.jpg|Gattsuri Gattsuman 50/55 dmr11-51.jpg|Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami 51/55 dmr11-51m.jpg|Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami 51/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-52.jpg|Doination, Explosive Spirit Knight 52/55 dmr11-53.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat 53/55 dmr11-53m.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat 53/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr11-54.jpg|Erekiter, Biribiri Yard 54/55 dmr11-55.jpg|Allium, Iron Chef 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries